Reynard
Description A wandering merchant who travels the length of the peninsula. He is always on the lookout for rare items. Reynard is a traveling peddler, wandering all around Gransys to sell his wares. He can also provide services for enhancing equipment. Location First location point is crucial ! : Just after meeting Rook and exiting Cassardis for the first time, Reynard will be first encountered on the way to The Encampment. He will need to be rescued from a group of Goblins. Failing to rescue him will forfeit certain quests involving Reynard later on. He will remain in The Encampment until the completion of the quest Off With Its Head. As a traveling peddler, Reynard might be hard to find. After completing the quest Off With Its Head, he can randomly be found in the following areas : *Cassardis, across the street from the inn. *Devilfire Grove, Rest Camp *Gran Soren, around Fountain Square during the day and in the inn at night. *Greatwall Encampment, next to the Rift Stone. *The Encampment, near the southern entrance. He will stay in each of the above spots for a few days in a row and then select another one randomly. It should be noted that he will not appear at any of the above locations until about 10 AM or so (when the sun is at about 45 degrees in the Eastern sky). The following method can be used to reliably find him, though it may take a lot of waiting around: *First, head off to Cassardis. *Check if Reynard is across the street from the inn, by the fish shop. *If he isn't there, head over to the inn and sleep till morning. *Wait until noon or so. If he hasn't appeared, run to the Encampment to see if he's there. If he is at neither location by noon, head back to Cassardis to stay at the inn till morning, and try again. *Repeat this process until he eventually appears. Note: It could take simply one try or many tries. This method is reliable (if somewhat time consuming), but has merit in that it is far cheaper than using Ferrystones, requiring only 50G per stay at the inn. Quests Reynard is the central figure in the quest Search Party, which involves gathering rare objects for him from across Gransys. In return, his inventory of purchaseable equipment expands with each collection, oft featuring rare clothing, armor, and enchanted weaponry that may not be found otherwise. ''WARNING: ''Completion of the quest removes him from the game. (Exception: If Reynard becomes the Arisen's love interest in the final main quest. He will be in "Your house" in Cassardis selling his wares, thereby nullifying the Search Party ending scene). Search Party is one of the quests required for The Hero secret trophy or achievement. If the player does not intervene upon first encountering Reynard near The Encampment, the player will not be able to obtain 100% of the trophies or achievements because Search Party will not be available. During the quest Trials and Tribulations, he will sell affidavits calling for Fournival's guilt or innocence, respectively. The first costs 3,000G, and the cost rises by 2,000G for each successive one of either type. Completing the Search Party quest will remove Reynard from the game and the affidavits will be unavailable. Other Quests *The Peddler's Petition (escort Reynard to the Greatwall Encampment) Items Sold Some of the items listed are related to the quest Search Party. Part 1 indicates after giving him Scrap Iron and Part 2 indicates after giving him Miasmite as part of the quest (not as a gift). Since it's possible to complete Part 1 & 2 of Search Party relatively early in the game (as early as stage 1), many of the items of the resulting stock update can be purchased from Reynard much earlier in the game than they would otherwise be available. 'Stage' refers to at which segment within the Main Quest that the item first becomes available to purchase. For further details of the 'stages', refer to the Shopping page. Much of Reynard's basic weapons & armor are sold only at Stage 1, i.e. when he's located at The Encampment, before the Quest Off With Its Head is completed. Completion of that Quest moves the game into Stage 2, grants access to the Gran Soren vendors, triggers Reynard to start moving locations and removes the items listed as 'Stage 1 only' from his stock. Item Notes *The 'Amount In Stock' for some items increases depending on how far the player is through the game. Curatives Tools Materials Other Rusted Weapons Weapons Head Armor Chest Clothing Torso Armor Arms Armor Leg Clothing Leg Armor Cloaks Jewelry Notes *If Reynard is not rescued from the Goblins en route to The Encampment, he will be removed from the game until New Game+. *To keep Reynard in the game, either: **Make him the Arisen's love interest **Do not complete the Search Party quest *Reynard may be hard to keep track of while he is moving about. At three points during the quest Search Party his location will be indicated with a map marker. After starting one of the three item gathering quests (Scrap Iron , Miasmite or all the Journal Entries), Reynard can be found more easily. Reynard's location will be marked on the map regardless of whether or not the items have been obtained. Speaking with him without the items in the party's inventory will not advance the quest. *For owners of the original "vanilla" Dragon's Dogma with the Dark Arisen content, the player can acquire Reynard's outfit, the Set of Fop's Trek Wear. Category:Shopkeepers Category:Quest NPCs Category:Enhancing NPCs Category:Males Category:Quests Category:Trophies Category:Achievements Category:Secret Trophies/Achievements Category:Significant NPCs Category:Notice Board Quests Category:Jewelry Category:Cloaks Category:Leg Armor Category:Leg Clothing Category:Arms Armor Category:Torso Armor Category:Chest Clothing Category:Head Armor Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:Rusted Weapons Category:Other Category:Materials Category:Tools Category:Curatives Category:Locations Category:Items